The Battles of Their Lives
by Vintageranger
Summary: Couples: TommyKim  JasonKat  RockyAisha  AdamTanya
1. Chapter 1

Tommy stumbled backward into Rocky who quickly steadied him " You ok man"

"Yeah You should get out of here guys this is my problem" Tommy said heroically

"No way Bro we're here for you" Jason replied from behind his mask

" Yeah Tommy once a team always a team" Adam replied slapping his gloved hands together

"Watch out Adam!" Tommy yelled as a stream of green goo hit him square in the chest

"You ok man?" Jason asked running to his teammate's side

"Yeah" Adam answered wearily " I wasn't ready for that"

" Look out here comes some more!" Rocky exclaimed as he was hit square in the face

"What do we do Tommy?" Jason asked as his friends gathered around them

"Oh No here comes the other one" Rocky yelled pointing

"Two of them!" Adam exclaimed wrinkling his nose " This one is even worse"

At that moment when they felt at their weakest they heard a knock behind them and turned to see Kim, Kat, Tanya, and Aisha

"Thought you guys could us some help" Kim said smiling " Alright pinks on the green goober and Yellows on the smelly one"

The girls quickly jumped into action as the guys stood back and watched in amazement

Kim scooped up her baby peas covered son Jack and quickly stripped off his onesie as Kat wiped his arms and face with a damp cloth meanwhile Tanya grapped wipes and the diaper bag and changed little Kendall's smelly diaper as Aisha wiped her snotty nose and disposed of the dirty diaper all in record time

Kim smiled at her now clean twins then at her girlfriends " Thank you ladies I think our work is done here" 

"Looks like it" Kat agreed smiling as she threw her arm around Kim's shoulder

"Gentlemen next time don't be heros okay" Aisha said smiling as she walked over to Kim, Tanya and Kat

" Ladies Ocean's 12?" Tanya asked smiling at Kim, Kat, and Aisha  
"Brad Pitt and George Clooney sounds good to me" Kat said as Aisha and Kim nodded in agreement 

Tanya, Kat, and Aisha walked out of the room blowing kisses to Adam, Jason and Rocky

Kim stopped at the door turned and kissed both of her children on the head, before kissing Tommy quickly on the lips and following her friends out of the playroom

Tommy watched her leave then looked at his happy children and smiled 

Jason, Rocky, and Adam were quickly taking off their rubber gloves and medical masks

" What just happened? " Jason asked slightly dazed and confused

" I think we just learned a valuble lesson" Tommy mused

" Strained peas are not that bad" Rocky replied finishing off the jar

" No that our wifes are definatly our better halves" Tommy replied

They all smiled at each other

"So should we go accidently break the DVD palyer so they can't drool over Brad and George?" Adam asked as Tommy and Jason put the sleepy twins their cribs

"Yep" Tommy said leading the way downstairs 


	2. Halloween madness

The girls sat around the Jason and Kat's kitchen table waiting for the guys to take them to the Reefside's Halloween party at Hayley's Cyberspace

Tanya was dressed up as a flapper girl, Aisha as a vampire, Kat a medieval princess and Kim a nurse

"Whats taking them so long?" Kat asked as she reapplied her lipstick 

" Hey Guys Are you coming?" Tanya yelled to the guys who were all in Jason and Kat's bedroom

"NOOOO!" Rocky's voice rang out after a short silence

"Come on boys a bets a bet you lost we got to pick out your costume's" Kim said

" Yeah and I think we were fair I mean the costumes should remind you of the good old time of being rangers" Aisha added trying not to laugh

"WHAT! How's that?" Adam's voice called out

The girls all laughed Tanya finally called out " Now guys come on be fair sports"

"Yeah Or we'll leave without you" Kat said

"Fine go" Jason called out

"Maybe we will" Kim said then looking at the girls and winking " I never thought you guys were such cowards"

Suddenly they heard the door swing open and four very unhappy men come out

Jason dressed as a purple dinosaur, Adam a green frog, Rocky an ape, and finally Tommy as a chicken

"A chicken? I was the falcon not a chicken" Tommy complained

"Well they didn't have any falcons at the costume store" Kim answered holding barely holding back a laugh

"I'm a frog again" Adam replied " A no saying the kind you kiss will not work"

Tanya laughed and kissed her prince and Adam smiled slightly

" I'm not that upset out of all of us I look the least stupid" Rocky said looking at his friends

Aisha put her arm around her husband's furry shoulder and replied " Thats my boy"  
"Well look at it this way the the kids will love you" Kat said before Jason grapped her and threw her over his shoulder "Barney! put me down"

Kim walked over to Tommy " So even me dressed as a nurse doesn't help?"

" As long as you keep that costume I'll put on a happy face" Tommy whispered smiling

" Deal" Kim answered as Tommy pulled her close and kissed her


	3. Mrs White?

Tommy hurried up the steps of Reefside High he was running late after being stuck in Denver's airport after his flight was canceled because of snow, phone lines were down to because of the storm so he had been unable to get a hold of anyone. Days like this he really missed his trusty communicator. He hadn't even had the chance to get home to Kim and the twins.

Tommy walked to his room to hear laughter "Oh no there are probably going crazy" he muttered to himself "The beginning of a school year makes it even worse" He opened the door ready to maintain order when he stopped in shock

There sitting on his desk holding up a mold of a pteryadoctal was Kim wearing thin glasses and a pink skirt and white short sleeve top. 

"Hey Dr. O!" Jamie Parker "I thought Miss. White was going to be our teacher today"

Kim walked over and stuck out her hand "Miss White your sub" she replied 

Tommy looked at her in disbelief and she smiled and winked at him before turning to the class " I'll hand the class over to Dr. Oliver now just remeber what I told you despite whatever your teacher tells you the pteryadactol was the best dinosaur of all time" 

Kim walked away then turned back "you know actually if you don't mind I'd like to listen in"

Tommy looked at her amused and nodded "If its alright with the class" to Kim's amusement the boys in the class voiced their positive view loudly

"In fact Miss White can sit on my lap for the rest of the class" Andy Conlin offered which was met with laughter from everyone except Tommy

"Thanks Andy but Miss White can sit in the free chair in the back" Tommy replied through his teeth, smirking Kim took her seat

Tommy walked to the front of class " Since this is one of our first classes I would like to get your thought on what you want to see more of in this class"

"Miss White!" Andy replied loudly Kim laughed as she saw Tommy's face redden

"Andy unless you want Detention I would find another answer" Tommy said glaring which quieted the class

"Ok now that we are settled lets turn to chapter 2 and read to ourselves the first 4 pages" Tommy said as the class pulled out their textbooks and began reading

Tommy sat down and looked back at his wife who was writing on a piece of paper when he noticed she was done when she caught his eye and smiled then held up the paper which read in bold letters DR. O IS HOT  
Tommy had to stiffle a laugh and Kim quickly crumpled up the paper when the class looked up Tommy thought to himself "Ok two can play this game"

"Alright everyone close your books" Tommy said then looked at Kimberly "Miss White that sounds familiar didn't you write a book about Dinosaur mating rituials? Could you give the class a brief summary about the subject " Tommy asked to which Kimberly looked at him wide eyed

"Um dinosaur mating rituals ok" Kim stammered as the class faced her "When a male dinosaur and a female dinosaur really like each other " she was then cut off by the class ending bell she sat down and watched the class rush out until it was only her and Tommy left

Tommy walked over to the door and shut and locked the door and then began laughing hysterically

"You butthole!" Kim yelled as he walked over to her "And after I tried to help you!"

"Now Miss White why would you help a stranger like me?" Tommy asked amused as her pulled her close

"You get this friendly with all of the subs?" Kim asked putting her arms around his neck

"Only the hot ones" Tommy answered then looked at her slightly above the knee pink skirt " How short is that by the way"

"I'll let you know I wore this in high school and from you the boys reactions its still as popular as it was back then" Kim replied as he looked her amused

"Well I know I like it" Tommy whispered as he kissed her

Kim pushed him away and took off the glasses feigning shock "Dr. Oliver I have children can't be caught doing unsavory things in a high school class room"

" Kim, it didn't stop us in high school" Tommy replied grinning

"We have children now we have to be a little more adult" Kim replied as she walked to the door then looked back and smiled Tommy smiled back "Any big plans for the rest of the day Miss White?"

"I thought I'd go home and wait for a certain sexy doctor" Kim replied

"Anyone I know?" Tommy asked smirking 

"Maybe you might have to drop by and see" Kim replied as she walked out of the room  
Tommy sat down and laughed as Anton walked in the room "Tommy you look happy"

"I just realized something" Tommy repled smiling

"What?" Anton asked interested

"How much my wife never stops surprising me and how much I love her for that and more" Tommy answered happily 


	4. Sparring

Kimberly couldn't help but smile as she watched her husband work out on a punching bag

"Oliver care to spar?" Kim asked striping off her sweater, revealing a white tank top

Tommy looked over with a smirk and a raised eyebrow "Hart you're wearing my color"

Kim looked down in feigned surprise " Well you have been almost all the colors"

"Didn't say it didn't look good on you" Tommy said as Kim and him circled each other

"So Mr. Legend are we going to just talk or are you going to show me what you got?" Kim asked Tommy smiled as he jumped at her which she easily flipped out of the way of " Tommy either you're getting slow in your old age" she says eyeing him up then raises an eyebrow "are you holding back?"

"Could be" Tommy replied smiling

"Kim looks at him "Don't" she jumps forward and hits him in the midsection sending him backward "I'm not"

Tommy flipped up and swept Kim's legs out from under her to which she said "Nice move" she quickly flipped to her feet and took her fighting stance Tommy mirrors her and says "Your move"

Kim smirked and flipped over him and kicked him in the back sending him to the floor Tommy rolled over and Kim jumped on top of him "Gotcha ya" Tommy laughed and easily rolled her over and pined her arms to the mat "Gotcha ya back" he said before kissing her

They became so lost in their kiss they don't realize Connor and Ethan walk in with wide eyes

"Cough" Conor said loudly to which Ethan hit his arm "You're suppose to cough, not say cough"

Tommy and Kim laughed and stood up "You two are early" Tommy replied blushing slightly

"We can come back later if you want" Ethan replied

"Its ok I have to go check on the twins" Kim replied smiling before walking out Connor couldn't help but watch her walk out

"Dude that Dr.O's wife" Ethan exclaimed smacking him

"Sorry Dr. O" Connor relied sheepishly

"Its ok Connor this once" Tommy said laughing as he got ready to start training

"So Dr.O just throwing this out there but if Mrs. O ever needs a sparring partner I'll be happy to help" Conor said smiling to Tommy looked at him with a glare

"Crossed the line huh" Conor whispered to Ethan

"Ya think" Ethan replied


	5. From the Start Part 1

Kimberly Hart laughed as her friends Katherine Scott and Aisha Santos pulled her towards Hayley's Cyberspace

"I can't believe Tommy is going to be in an charity Auction" Kat said laughing

"Yeah Jason and Rocky said they defiantly want a tape of this" Aisha replied

"At least its for a good cause" Kim said fixing her hair " I can't believe you brought me to this on the first day back"

Kat squeezed her shoulder " We're glad to have you back"

"You were gone way to long and I know that Kat and your gymnastics/ballet school is going to be incredible" Aisha said smiling " I think Pinkys will be a huge success"

Kat and Kim looked at each and laughed nervously " We hope so to!" they replied

Aisha reached for the door handle but stopped when she saw Kim's face

" You ok girl?" Aisha asked concerned

"Its just weird I mean I've emailed and talked to Tommy but this is the first time in awhile since I've seen him face to face I mean he was away on some secret mission with Anton Mercer during both your weddings" Kim rambled

Kat reached over and grabbed her hand " It'll be fine Kim you're both adults what happened in the past is long resolved"

"She's right Tommy and you are friends now" Aisha said grapping her other hand

"Right besides its for a good cause" Kim said nodding taking a deep breath " OK lets go!"

Aisha, Kim and Kat walked into a packed house

"This is crazy!" Kat exclaimed as groups of people hurried around

"Hey theres Hayley" Aisha said pointing out a redhead in the crowd 

"Hi guys" Hayley said finally reaching them " Nice to finally meet you in person Kim"

Kim knew Tommy had known Hayley for a long time and was a close confidante so when she offered her hand with a warm smile she felt relieved and smiled back after shaking her hand " Its great to meet you to Hayley so how is Tommy doing"  
"He's freaking out alittle" Hayley said laughing 

...   
" Look at this crowd Dr. O" Trent exclaimed looking out the door slightly " I'm glad I came back for this"

Tommy saw the crowd and groaned " I think teenage girls in groups are scarier then any monster I've ever seen"

" I don't know Dr. O their not all teens" Trent said before quickly shutting the door and paling

"Whats wrong?" Tommy said instinctly

" Nothing just nervous" Trent said 

"Trent? Come on I not buying that" Tommy asked frowning

"There are some familiar faces in the crowd" Trent said

"Yeah?" Tommy said generally confused 

Trent leaned forward and whispered " Ranger familiar" 

" Aisha and Kat?" Tommy asked " Yeah I knew they were coming"

They were interrupted Ethan and Conor entering the room

" Hey Dr. O You didn't tell me Kimberly the first pink ranger was going to be here" Conor said " She's hot dude"

Trent put his hand to his head and sighed " Nice Conor"

" Dr. O?" Ethan asked watching his former teacher open the door and look out "He didn't even get mad at you for calling him dude Conor"

Tommy scanned the crowd til he saw Kim, Kat,and Aisha standing with Hayley laughing. He knew she was moving back to go into business with Kat but he didn't know she would be here already. He was most surprised how little she had changed.

"Hey Dr. O you ok?" Conor asked concerned

"Yeah" Tommy said turning towards the guys

"So you weren't expecting for Kim to be here" Ethan asked  
"No Its been awhile" Tommy said " We've talked but I haven't seen her in years

" So she was your first girlfriend?" Trent asked

" Yeah we dated for 3 years" Tommy replied smiling

" You dated a hot gymnast for 3 years NICE" Conor exclaimed holding his hand for a high five which was met with a glare from Tommy Conor slowly put his hand down and backed out of the room followed by Ethan 

"So Dr. O Can I be honest with you?" Trent asked 

"Please" Tommy said looking at Trent

" You don't seem to be over her" Trent said tentatively " I mean you dated Kat and I've never seen you react this way around her" 

"It was different with Kat, we dated but I never felt you know" Tommy explained " And she's married to Jase" 

" You weren't in love with her" Trent replied smiling knowingly " Like you were and still are with Kim" 

Before Tommy could reply Hayley announced the start of the charity auction

" Thanks Hayley" Tommy said quietly not wanting to let Trent know how on target he was 


	6. The bidding war

Kim looked around the crowded room and smiled at the excitement from the younger girls after watching Tommy's former students and ex-rangers go in front of the frenzy she couldn't wait to see how Tommy faired. 

"Can you believe this?" Kat asked leaning over " Where do this young kids get the money?"

"They have jobs that actually pay something, not like our high school job" Aisha replied laughing

"I don't know it had its perks" Kim said " Free travel and superpowers better then flipping burgers any day"

The three girls laughed then turned toward the stage when they saw Hayley go to the microphone "Now our final bachelor of the night your favorite Science teacher from Reefside High Dr. Thomas Oliver"

The announcement was met by a deafening screech

"Wow! Look like Tommy still has fans in the teen girl set" Aisha exclaimed covering her ears 

"You know nothing beats a hot teacher, Don't tell Jason I said that" Kat said giggling Kim slapped her playfully.

They watched in amazement as Tommy shyly smiled and stepped up on stage Hayley started the bidding and was quickly drowned out by girls screaming loudly

As the bidding became more frenzied Kim began to feel something she thought was long gone, jealously but quickly stomped it down by reminding herself they were just young girls and Tommy was just a friend, yep just a friend

Aisha and Kat exchanged glances as they noticed Kim expression Kat cocked an eyebrow and Aisha smiled and leaned toward Kim to talk

"Kim Why don't you bid?" She asked

" I couldn't I mean their up to 200 dollars" Kim stammered

" I'll lend you some money it is for a good cause and since you're the only single girl between us go ahead" Aisha replied

"Um Okay just one bid can't hurt" Kim said standing up

"Right! Go ahead" Kat said pushing her forward

Kim slowly made her way to the front of the crowd " 250" she said loudly waving the money she might as well have alittle fun with it. She couldn't help feeling relieved when Tommy looked at her and grinned and waved

"300 dollars" A voice rang out all heads whipped around to see a beautiful red head women making her way to the front of the crowd. Kim heard a group of girls nearby say that her name was Vienna Crawford, a rich socialite

"Wow 300 that incredible" Hayley said smiling " 300 going once" 

"350" Kim blurted before realizing what she was doing Vienna glared at Kim and responded with 400

Kim had never been more annoyed in her life no way was this girl going out with Tommy "450"

The crowd gasped as the watched the two women go head to head. Kat and Aisha looked at each in astonishment. Kat felt her phone go off and she quickly opened it

" Huh?" she said trying to keep an eyes and ears on the action

"Hey nice greeting" Jason voice said " How's girls night?"

"I really can't talk now Jason" Kat said

"Why Everything Ok?" Jason asked worried " Are Kim and Aisha Ok?"

" Every things fine Kim just bid 600 wait 700 dollars on Tommy" Kat said quickly before hanging up " Can't talk right now love you bye" 

Jason looked at the phone in astonishment and then joined Rocky in front of the baseball game on TV

" How's it going" Rocky asked

"Kim just bid 700 dollars on Tommy" Jason replied

For a brief second Rocky just stared then burst into hysteric laughter with Jason joining in 

"Wow look at the hot chicks fight over Dr. O" Conor exclaimed grapping an excited Ethan who replied " I hope Kim wins!" 

Trent looked at the amazed look on Tommy's face and the determination on Kim's face and smiled realizing his former teacher's feelings may not be one-sided. 

Tommy looked on in amazement as Kim and Vienna squared off. He knew Vienna was interested in him, even though he found her vain and a little scary but the seeing Kim so riled up was truly surprising. 

" OK thats 750" Hayley said as Vienna upped the price once again shooting Kim a triumph look and the crowd looked back to Kim

Kim looked at Vienna then looked at Tommy before saying " 1000 dollars"

Everyone gasped as Vienna turned bright red and looked at Hayley and exclaimed " She wins I could never explain over 1000 dollars to Daddy!"

"1000 a new record thanks to Kimberly Hart" Hayley said as everyone clapped Kim smiled as Vienna stomped out after shooting her a glare and Tommy a flirty smile.

Kim walked back to the table triumphant and stopped when she saw the look on her friend's faces and then the truth hit her quickly

She sank in her chair and looked at her friends " Did I just buy my ex-boyfriend for a 1000 dollars?" They both nodded with grins on their faces.

" Oh my gosh!" Kim exclaimed putting her hands to her head then sitting up straight " I blame you two you made me go up there" 

" We told you to bid not go to war with some snobby red-head" Aisha said laughing

"She just pissed me off so much" Kim said annoyed

"Why because unlike the teen girls she may be competition?" Kat asked scooting her chair closer

"Competition for Tommy" Aisha finished scooting closer to

" What? Tommy and I are friends just friends" Kim stated with

"Kim one thing I know for sure is you and Tommy could never be just friends" Kat stated then grapped Kim's hand " Kim I never told you this, but Tommy and I broke up not just because our dreams were taking us different places but because he told me he still loved you"

" Kat that was a long time ago" Kim stated realistically squeezing Kat's hand

" Yeah but some things I follow since then are one pink spandex is really uncomfortable, two Jason Scott is a hottie and it took me awhile to realize, also my soulmate and Tommy Oliver will always love Kimberly Hart" Kat said  
"And vice versa right" Aisha added silently " Kim be honest, not just with us, but with yourself"

" I can't do this" Kim said looking at her friends then quickly getting up and running out the door


	7. A Chat and a Dance

Hayley watched Kim leave the room and ran quickly made her way to Aisha and Kat who were ready to take off after her

"Hey girls you mind if I go" Hayley asked Kat and Aisha exchanged apprehensive glances then nodded slowly " Thanks If I need you I'll be back"

"We'll be right here" Aisha said sitting down in her chair

"We aren't moving" Kat said smiling before sitting down as well

Hayley walked out and was surprised to see Kim sitting on bench nearby the entrance " You Ok?"

Kim looked up in surprise and said " Yeah Just got alittle bit crazy in there" motioning toward the building then for Hayley to sit down

"We really appreciate the donation a lot" Hayley said smiling

" I don't know what I was thinking" Kim groaned looking at Hayley " Don't get me wrong I'm glad the money will go towards something as important as music in school but I was out of control"

"Well Vienna Crawford can bring that out in people" Hayley replied laughing " Every since she came to town she has been completely obsessed with Tommy I'm not violent but I've wanted to kick her little Gucci butt"

Kim laughed before asking seriously " Because you have feelings for Tommy?"

" Not in a long time he's my friend and I want the best for him and she's not it" Hayley replied " I thought girls like that were gone after college finished"

"So Tommy was popular with the girls in college to?" Kim asked

"Yeah" Hayley said laughing " You don't want to know how many girls became my friend to get close to him"

" I still can't believe Tommy's a doctor" Kim said shaking her head

"With help from me of course" Hayley said smiling " I was his math tutor"

"Really?" Kim asked smiling

"It was extra credit and yeah and I was worried the first time I saw him" Hayley said " Here was the really incredible looking guy he must be a arrogant jerk"  
Kim laughed as Hayley continued

" But I was so wrong I couldn't believe how nice he was and what incredible friend he made" Hayley replied " He was always there when I needed him"

"Sounds like Tommy" Kim said "So he was a ladies man?"

"No he had just broken up with Kat and I can't lie I had a crush on him but he just seemed out of my league but I was surprised when these Vienna clones would come around and he wasn't interested" Hayley said " I never understood what was holding him back until he told me about you"

Kim felt tears at the corner of her eyes and Hayley grapped her hand  
" I never meant to hurt him I thought I was doing what was best for everyone"

"Kim its ok personally I think he had found the one and he just didn't feel the need to look anymore"

" But he dated Kat" Kim said

"Kim we love Kat but I know even she agrees that she was a rebound I mean she was the pink ranger and your replacement it was a safe relationship for him after you" Hayley said

" Hayley did I make the biggest mistake of my life back then?" Kim asked quietly

" No I think you were a teen with a lot of pressure on her shoulders that made a decision out of love and respect for someone else" Hayley said patting her back " Sometimes forever after is about timing maybe now is the right time"

Kim stood up and hugged Hayley wiping the tears from her eyes and saying "Man you are good" Hayley laughed

"So what are you going to do?" Hayley asked cautiously

"I don't know I think I'll have to take it as it goes" Kim said smiling " Thanks Hayley"

"No problem thats what I'm here for" Hayley responded grinning at Kim then going back inside Kim reached back to grap her purse and turned around suprised

"Tommy?" Kim said

Tommy walked over smiling " I hope you don't expect me to put out just because you spent a thousand dollars on me"

"Shut Up Oliver" Kim replied laughing and smacking him on the shoulder " Be grateful I just saved you from a red-haired barracuda"

"Yeah you did thanks" Tommy said after they finished laughing

"Still popular with the ladies I see" Kim kidded

"Yeah" Tommy answered before pausing and asking " How about you anyone special?"

"Not in long time" Kim said " Not since Smith"

"Smith was the guy in Florida?" Tommy asked trying to be cool

"Yeah Smith Carter" Kim explained " Lets just say it didn't end well"

"He didn't hurt you did" Tommy said feeling his blood pressure rise " Seriously if Jason kept something like that from me I'll kick his ass"

"My white knight" Kim thought to herself before calmly saying " Tommy He never touched me it was just a relationship run its course capped off by the worst proposal in history"

" Can I ask?" Tommy asked feeling himself relax and become interested

" We had been dating awhile and I knew we had began to grow apart but I wanted to see they relationship through, so one day he picked me up took me on picnic and proposed" Kim explained pausing for effect " Then he said his mother thought he should propose since our relationship had hit the shit or get off the pot stage"

"Shit or get off the pot stage he actually said that" Tommy said his mouth twitching

"Yes he actually said that" Kim said "So I called Aisha and Jason, Kat and Rocky were there and Jason and Rocky overhead me say the relationship ended bad and they came to the same conclusion you did and were ready all ready to come kick Smith's ass so I had to tell them the truth

"Umm Wow" Tommy said feeling bad for Kim "Thats terrible"

"Not the way it should have ended" Kim said " Kind of like us"

"Kim" Tommy said but Kim waved him off

"I just want to say I'm sorry I believed you deserved better then some half-time girlfriend" Kim explained " You deserved the best and at that time I couldn't give you my best"

"I understand now maybe not back then as much" Tommy said  
"So what now?" Kim asked looking at Tommy

" I believe we have a date to go on" Tommy said

"The charity ball right" Kim said returning the smile "Tomorrow at seven right I'll met you here"

"Sure" Tommy said

Kim walked toward the door but stopped and turned to look at Tommy " Oh and Oliver look good I payed a lot of money"

Tommy laughed as he watched her walk away

Kim stood in front of Aisha and Kat wearing the dress they had picked out

"So what do you think?" Kim asks nervously

"You look beautiful but we might need the guy test" Kat said grinning "Hey Jason and Rocky come in here"

Jason and Rocky came in the room and complaining about missing the game but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Kim

Kim you look so hot" Rocky said Aisha slapped the back of his head "I love you Aisha"

Jason smiled and nodded "You look great Kim"

"Thank you Gentlemen you may leave" Kat instructed shooing them out the door

"Dude come on drop the big brother act" Rocky whispered nudging Jason when they were out of earing "She's looks good"

"Tommy doesn't stand a chance after he sees her" Jason answered laughing

Tommy stood in the back room with Hayley nervously pacing

"Hey Mr. Legend can you relax" Hayley said as she picked apiece of lint off his sleeve " You look good now stop worrying"

"Thanks Hayley" Tommy said heading towards the door

"Oh and Tommy don't let her get away this time" Hayley instructed with smile

Tommy walked out of the door just as Kim walked in Tommy was blown away by how beautiful she looked in her pink strapless dress

Kim saw Tommy and locked eyes he looked amazing in black dress pants and a white shirt open at the collar

She started to walk toward him but was stopped by a boy she recognized as Conner McKnight the former red dino ranger

"Hi you're Kim right?" Conner asked quickly " I need your help you see the girl that bought me is a little forward and I need to get away from her grabbing my ass everytime we dance"

"You want to dance Conner?" Kim asked

"Thank you" Conner asked pulling her onto the dance floor " So you and Dr. O were an item huh"

"Wow you get right to it Huh?" Kim asked amused " yeah we dated during high school"

" You broke up with him right" Conner asked

"He told you about all that?" Kim asked surprised Tommy would disclose all that

"No its just no guy breaks up with a hot gymnast its against the rules of being a guy" Conner explained seriously

"Really I'll have to write that down" Kim said " But me and Tommy are friends now which is great"

"Kim can I be honest with you?" Conner asked seriously

"Sure" Kim said

"No people that look at each other like you and Dr. O do can ever be just friends" Conner replied smiling

"You're a smart guy you know that" Kim said

"First time anyone ever said that to me but even I can pick up the obvious you and Dr. O belong together" Conner justified

Before Kim could reply Tommy walked over and taped Conner on the back "Can I dance with my date?"

"Sure" Conner said as Tommy grapped Kims hand  
"Thank you for the dance Conner" Kim said as Tommy pulled her into his arms

"You're welcome and if what we talked about doesn't work out give me a call" Conner said

"Bye Conner" Tommy replied sternly

Kim looked at Tommy and smiled " White huh?"

"I seemed to notice your dress is pink" Tommy said

" Hard habit to crack Well I'll give you a break since you've been almost all of the colors" Kim said

" You look beautiful Kim" Tommy said seriously

Kim smiled " So do you, I mean you look handsome"

The song ended and Hayley stepped up to the mic " I want to thank everyone for making this night such a success please join us outside for the fireworks show"

Tommy and Kim followed the group outside and watched as the night sky lite up with all kinds of colors

"Reminds me of the celebration after Ooze" Kim said smiling as she looked up " have you ever seen anything so beautiful in you life?"

Tommy looking at Kim and gently touching her face "No I haven't"

Kim swallowed and felt her stomach flip " But your not watching the fireworks"

"No I'm not" Tommy said pulling her close to him

"Tommy what are you doing" Kim whispered trembling

"Taking some good friend's advice" Tommy said as he gently kissed her and pulling away " Was that ok?"

Kim looked into his eyes and smiled before grapping the back of his neck and pulling him into another kiss she felt him pull her closer and deepening the kiss

"YEAH Way to go Dr. O " Conner yelled

"Yeah that was ok Tommy" Kimberly replied laughing

"I think our audience agrees" Tommy said holding her close 


End file.
